


December 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The preacher's eyes were wide when he recognized Supergirl's footsteps.





	December 17, 2002

I never created DC.

The preacher's eyes were wide when he recognized Supergirl's footsteps and remembered her recent demise.

THE END


End file.
